fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Realm of Shine
The 'Realm of Shine '(シャイニーの王国 Shainī no ōkoku) is the main source of power for Light and Fairy Magic. Barely any Mages can access it and can only enter under two conditions such as the following: * The ruler of the realm summons them forth. The person being summoned will not be notified beforehand out of precaution so they will not accidentally bring a being of darkness with them. It is implied by Amanda that this has happened before * A Mage has enough magical power to withstand being in the realm. The Realm of Shine has an extremely high magical aura due to the Shine Staff. If someone accidentally ended up in the realm and did not have enough magic energy to withstand the light the staff radiates throughout the realm, they would undergo an enormous amount of pain that could cause them to die or they would immediately die on the spot. This condition is set to prevent Etherious and beings of darkness to enter. History Hades had attacked the realm to steal the everlasting light that Light Magic specialists use for their spells. Amanda's father was trained in the arts of magic but he did not have enough magic capacity due to a defect. He used his Shine Staff to execute the strongest light spell known to man: Heaven's Plea. Fortunately, the light was too much for Hades and it caused him to disintegrate but the victory came with a price.Her father died shortly after because his body had used too much magic. The realm had gone back to its times of peace leaving Amanda Ura as its new ruler. About two years after Running Lion had been founded, the Realm of Shine was back under attack however not by Hades. Hades' son, Zagreus, had harvested enough magic in the Realm of Dusk thus making him qualified to enter the Realm of Shine, as per the conditions of enter have stated. However, he knew he could not defeat Amanda and conquer the realm with Darkness Magic or Black Arts. He then ventured into his father's abandoned library and discovered a book labeled "Etherious" with horrible and powerful creatures inside it. Using a summoning spell, he brought thirteen Etherious with unspeakable powers to life. He labeled them the Organization and ventured to the Realm of Shine to begin his revenge.. Soldiers were devastated and were no match for the onslaught of the Organization. Amanda herself did not know much magic but she refused to let the realm fall and have her father's sacrifice be in vain. She then decided to summon the strongest Light Magic user on Earth Land, causing Mariah Carban to appear. Mariah was given the choice to leave, but Amanda informed her that if she did then all Light and Fairy Magic users would lose their magic powers and Fiore would be conquered by Zagreus' dark army. She decided to stay to protect her loved ones and her love of magic. Several years later, the adoptive daughter of both Abraham and Mariah had promised to search for Mariah. Eventually, she and her partner Maka were able to pinpoint her location after several days of reconnaissance. Using one of Abraham's ancient spell books, they were able to access the realm. Upon arrival, Gia's naturally dark aura because of her malfunctioned Take-Over soul had brought attention to her. Amanda and Mariah mistook her for an Etherious and begun a battle with her. Midway through the battle, Mariah was able to recognize Maka as a Kitsune demon from one of Abraham's spell books and called off the battle. Trivia Category:Locations Category:Dimensions